User talk:Sunny Fire
Archive 2013 - 2017 Jenny Carroll Thanks for helping with Jenny Carroll. She killed more people than Dr. Jekyll or Natalie Davis so might be the second most prolific killer since Nate Haskell (correct me if I'm wrong). Couldn't believe she didn't have her own page. FinnbetterthanWillows (talk) 01:40, January 15, 2018 (UTC) List of deaths per episode Hey, I noticed that on the first few episodes of Miami, someone's listed the deaths, causes and perpetators. Is it alright if I start adding these for every episode? I did put in a request on the requests page but it's gone unnoticed. Just wanted to ask before I started editing RegulusB123 (talk) 22:56, January 17, 2018 (UTC) It's on the episode pages for the first few episodes of season one of Miami, I just thought it might good additional material to add as additional info that's all RegulusB123 (talk) 12:50, January 18, 2018 (UTC) Is it possible to make a separate page or article to put all this stuff on? Would be a shame for it to all go to waste RegulusB123 (talk) 16:50, February 4, 2018 (UTC) Ok, I've just started watching Season 12 again but I'd prefer to create a page when I'm done watching all seasons and Immortality. Then I'll get started on Miami and NY, but I don't currently own Cyber. I'll try to make them as detailed as possible for you :) RegulusB123 (talk) 20:09, February 8, 2018 (UTC) Curious as to why you believe this info is needed-not trying to be mean CelticDragon0 (talk) 18:46, February 9, 2018 (UTC) Ok so, I've completed all the Vegas episodes and got all my notes. I was going to start by just doing season one and then waiting for your approval on the layout. That cool with you? RegulusB123 (talk) 19:52, February 23, 2018 (UTC) Any idea on what a good title might be? Struggling to come up with one RegulusB123 (talk) 20:40, February 23, 2018 (UTC) Right you are. I'll just call it Deaths in CSI for now :) RegulusB123 (talk) 23:32, February 23, 2018 (UTC) This is what I've come up with so far: http://csi.wikia.com/wiki/Deaths_in_CSI:_Crime_Scene_Investigation Feel free to alter it before I carry on RegulusB123 (talk) 01:11, February 24, 2018 (UTC) Sooooo, do you want me to continue like that for all fifteen seasons on the same page? It'll probably make the article very long. Also shall I add hyperlinks to the episode titles and certain characters or not bother? :) RegulusB123 (talk) 01:24, February 24, 2018 (UTC) Just finished the whole page, take a look and see what you think :) RegulusB123 (talk) 04:02, February 27, 2018 (UTC) Thank you :D Planning doing Miami and NY the same way but it'll take some time :) RegulusB123 (talk) 12:44, March 2, 2018 (UTC) Cyber-Lebrity I think i accidentally deleted the entire page and cant seem to get it back-I was seeing a red link at the time and was attempting to remove it and now everything's gone when I look at the page. I'm really sorry! CelticDragon0 (talk) 16:31, January 31, 2018 (UTC) It might have been me-I used the recent wiki activity and I think I managed to undo my own edit CelticDragon0 (talk) 20:07, January 31, 2018 (UTC) Hey Sunny! I am having a little trouble and since you are admin, that must mean you know quite a bit about the series. I am writing a fanfiction and I am just having the hardest time with the episode timelines. Like in one episode, how many days pass and so on and so forth. I would really like it if you would lend a helping hand or point me in the direction to who can. Thanks in advance FeistyMouse (talk) 02:39, February 2, 2018 (UTC) Images I'm really good at making screencaps. Was wondering i i can make galleries for each character and episode. Example: http://onceuponatime.wikia.com/wiki/Evil_Queen/Gallery Once I find out how to make gallery templates like the one i showed you above. I will be able to upload lots. picture count So I'm making a bunch of screencaps and I think im maily going to focus on getting more character ones. Going to get good ones for the main episode itself. However, I have been noticing some are going or will go into the 100's as far as how may picture go. Let me know your preferance on how may I should try to aim for. Also did I get good ones for the Pilot? Deaths in Miami and NY Just to give you an update, I haven't forgotten about doing these articles. I'm in the midst of rewatching all seasons of both shows, currently three quarters of the way through season 5 of NY after finishing 7 of Miami. With your permission I'd like to do similar pages like I did for the original Vegas series, if that's ok? RegulusB123 (talk) 19:39, June 4, 2018 (UTC) The Miami page is done and dusted. RegulusB123 (talk) 15:01, July 25, 2018 (UTC) And now ditto for NY :) RegulusB123 (talk) 01:37, August 9, 2018 (UTC) Do you get paid lol? Troll edits The poster above, Siryeetus, made troll edits (vulgar ones) to at least one of the pages-I think a temp ban might be in order CelticDragon0 (talk) 00:56, September 3, 2018 (UTC) Didn't even SEE the pic. Have a look at the change he did to 'Pro Per' and you'll see why I made the request CelticDragon0 (talk) 01:05, September 3, 2018 (UTC) Random Edits Allowed? So we're allowing FANDOM users to edit again? When did this come about? CelticDragon0 (talk) 00:44, March 5, 2019 (UTC) Ah okay-I noticed a few of them and figured I'd ask what was up. Hopefully one or two people won't ruin it for everyone again CelticDragon0 (talk) 04:31, March 5, 2019 (UTC) Jared Briscoe We've got action on the thread named by the name type of IP as the person last time CelticDragon0 (talk) 09:48, March 8, 2019 (UTC) Anon Edits I think we need to disallow anon edits again-this user has been adding in links for pages that do not exist and I just got done reverting them: https://csi.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/2600:1700:B01:C870:0:0:0:48 CelticDragon0 (talk) 02:08, March 10, 2019 (UTC) They made some good ones then started doing redlinks CelticDragon0 (talk) 02:53, March 10, 2019 (UTC) Rollback That's going to need an explanation-I have never heard of that CelticDragon0 (talk) 03:23, March 10, 2019 (UTC) That's very interesting-thanks Sunny! CelticDragon0 (talk) 04:14, March 10, 2019 (UTC) And another one We have another Anon doing it now-rolling them back CelticDragon0 (talk) 17:57, March 10, 2019 (UTC) Edit: Make that two different IPs-here's the other: https://csi.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/2600:1700:B01:C870:9883:FDCE:F2B1:3002 CelticDragon0 (talk) 18:00, March 10, 2019 (UTC) Not when you get crap like this...this looks more like the work of trolls to make more work for us-the only other wiki page that seemed to have this issue for a time was the Law and Order one. The GTA one has some issues, but not like this... (the mods and admins on that site really take good care of it-pull it there and you're likely to get banned). And from my knowledge a few oft the other ones that I frequent don't have this issue either, so I think some idiot is thinking 'I can mess with this site all I want and it won't matter'-that's my opinion though CelticDragon0 (talk) 18:11, March 10, 2019 (UTC) Agreeing with you...I know you are busy-you have real life issues after all (as do we all). I think it needs to go by a site-by-site basis but in all honesty anon edits just aren't meant for this one-trolls have ruined that. CelticDragon0 (talk) 18:33, March 10, 2019 (UTC) Anytime. I don't think there will be another chance as I'm sure these trolls are waiting in the wings for it to be active again. If you trolls see this, nice job ruining it for everyone else! CelticDragon0 (talk) 18:40, March 10, 2019 (UTC) Your Wiki Manager! Hey there! My name is Mandy, and I’m the Fandom assigned to the CSI Wiki. No worries, I am not here to take over. My job is to help the community and serve as a liaison between contributors and full-time Fandom staff. I will be your primary point of contact should any assistance be needed, so if you ever have a question or issue relating to the wiki, editing, etc., don't hesitate to leave a message on my talk page and I will do my best to help. If I am unable to solve your issue, I will be able to get in contact with a staff member that can. Please let me know if there's anything I can do for you or if you have any further questions regarding my role, and I will get back to you as soon as I can. Looking forward to working with you in the future! —idekmandy 19:18, June 26, 2019 (UTC) Fandom Discord Server Hey! Just in case you don't know, I'm excited to inform you that Fandom now has an official Discord server for Fandom and Gamepedia editors! If you're interested in joining, you can learn more about it in this blog post. Ultimately, the server allows for better communication with staff and fellow editors, and I will be easily accessible there if you ever need any help. Let me know if you have any questions. Hope to see you there! —idekmandy 17:51, July 10, 2019 (UTC) Editor Rewards Hello! Just in case you haven't heard, Fandom has launched a new Editor Rewards Program to thank hard-working users for their contributions to the platform. You can check out all of the information in this blog post. Feel free to comment on the blog if you have any feedback, questions, or concerns, and the Editor Experience Team will be happy to answer! —idekmandy 09:25, September 5, 2019 (UTC)